Strike Witches: Midway
by Mavrick-17
Summary: Battle of Midway comes to light, my little tale of American oops sorry Liberian armed forces. Hopefully explain some ideas of happened before the series.


Strike Witches

Battle of Midway

Please note:

Originally I was goanna have the Neuroi take over humans and force them to fight the turning point of the Pacific theater, but now it is US Navel Forces vs. Neuroi armada. **Some Ideas/quotes were taken from actual historical events, Strike Witches and the film Midway, NONE OF WHICH I OWN, except for my OC's**

June 2rd 1942

Pearl Harbor

Captain Jillian Marcus looked out on the horizon, two of the Yorktown Class Aircraft Carries and their escorts where on their way to Midway Island to help strength the US fighting forces out there. The USS Yorktown had been heavy damaged at the recent battle for the Coral Sea. She could not believe here older brother. He had gotten himself into a heap of trouble. What was worse was she could not believe what in a few days the US Navy would be fighting.

Two days ago

Pearl Harbor

9:00 a.m.

A BPY was flying in to Pearl Harbor.

Captain Jillian was waiting for Admiral Nimitz to land so she could give him Admiral Fletcher Report on the Coral Sea battle. Next to her was Joseph Rochefort with Naval Intelligince.

She saw the Admiral on a small boat coming up to dock.

"So Joe, what about this "hot" information you got, you sure it can wait. I already have some bad news for the Admiral."

"I consider this urgent." Joe said looking at her impatiently.

"Well you were right about Coral Sea, Goddamn Neuroi hive was there."

"We get hurt?"

"We got hurt."

Admiral Nimitz arrived at the dock and got off the boat. Jillian and Joe saluted him.

"Welcome home sir how was your flight?" jillian asked.

"Long and strung with pot holes. You got Fletchers Coral Sea report?" The Admiral responded.

"Right here sir." Jillian said showing him the documant.

The three of them made their way to the jeep waiting for them.

"Get in the back Joe, and wait till I cue you in." Jillian said before they got in.

As they drove to Headquarters Jillian began her report.

"Admiral, here's Admiral fletchers primary report, we…uh.. loss the Lexington.

Nimitz shook his head.

"What did we do to the enemy?" he asked

"We destroyed the one of their carrier types, one of the their larger attack unit and some of their small time jobs. Looks like we just about broke even Admiral."

"We can't trade the Neuroi, carrier for carrier, Jill, we started off 3 to 1 superiority, with Lexington gone and the Saratoga laid up, what we got is the Hornet, Enterprise and Yorktown to counter the Neuroi's next attack."

"Sir, Yorktown was…heavily damaged at Coral Sea. There's the follow up report." Jillian said handing him another piece of paper.

Joe nudged Jill. She sighed.

"Admiral Commander Rochefort has something urgent. He said-"

"It's about being able to predict the Neuroi's next move sir."

"Spare me the details." Nimitz said rubbing his eyes.

Joe snorted. He hated when this happened to him he sighed and continued.

He handed the Admiral a new document that contained all the details of his report.

"In Short sir I think the next target is Midway. This Neuroi hive seemed to be trying to anchor its self to the bottom of the Coral Sea. Fuso reconnaissance plane reported that the hive at the coral sea was trying to attach itself to the ground but with all the aquatic life in the way, was having trouble. And apron seeing the hive starting to move, radar witches have plotted every possible route it can take and the only appreciable land mass that it can regenerate itself is Midway.

The jeep stopped in front of HQ. The driver, Nimitz and Joe got out the saluted Jillian as she took the wheel and went inside to disguise their possible counter measures for Midway. Jillian drove of the barracks.

Jillian exited her jeep as she walked up to the Naval Headquarters.

"Captain." Said a young voice.

She spun around to see her nineteen-year-old brother placing his bags at his feet.

"Mich."

"Hey sis."

"This nice, Why didn't you tell me you were coming? When did you get in?"

"This morning. Look can we talk."

"Ok sure."

She followed him to the Officers Club. The two siblings sat down and started to talk about old times then Mich surprised his sister.

"Sis, Ive fallin in love with a Fuso Woman, I need your help."

"Really wow, why do you need my help."

"She's a witch and she's only sixteen."

"Oh Christ!" Jill said sitting back rubbing her eyes.

-End of Flashback-

Jillian sighed and walked into the observation deck of the Enterprise.

**I Know its short but I wanna post this before my Mac dies and before it is no longer June 4****th****, if you want find out why I'm trying to do it like this look up the Battle of midway, hopefully you'll understand my goal for this, which odds are mat not happen. **


End file.
